


At Sea

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Fanart, Silver Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: A bit of fanart inspired by the Silver Age first meeting of Batman and Superman, which is the stuff fanfic tropes are made of.





	At Sea

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755167) by [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis), [metropolisjournal (TKodami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/metropolisjournal)




End file.
